


room left to grow

by bumblegremlin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblegremlin/pseuds/bumblegremlin
Summary: In which Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll learn to admit they're... something.
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	room left to grow

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if anyone will read this, since it's about a fanon rarepair that was popular in like 2013.... but I needed somewhere to put the things I've written for fun.
> 
> If you are reading this, welcome!

Katie had no way of knowing for certain, but some part of her was sure that if she went to the garden shed by the strawberry fields in the middle of the night, Travis Stoll would be there. 

At first, he was just a blurry speck in the distance, but as she got closer, she could make out his form sitting on the roof. She wasn’t surprised he’d gotten past the harpies. They were old news to him. They were turning into just a minor inconvenience for Katie, too, now that she’d learned how to sneak past them. She’d gotten the hang of it sometime over the course of her little secret nighttime jaunts around camp. Specifically, to come to this spot.

They’d made out here a few times. Had a couple chats. It was, without ever being said, their spot. 

It was how she knew she’d find him here.

Travis didn’t look at her when she climbed up to the roof and sat down beside him. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, looking out over the fields towards the glittering lake in the distance. He was, she knew, hurt. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes, you did.”

It wasn’t quite an accusation. It was a flat statement of fact. Amidst all the chaos, Katie had accused him of being a spy for Kronos, and in the moment it had been true.

“I was…” Katie’s hands fidgeted in her lap. “I was scared.”

That made him look up. “We’re all scared, Katie,” Travis said. “ _ I’m  _ scared. That doesn’t make me a spy.”

He tucked his knees up against his chest and rested his chin on his crossed arms overtop of them. And then he was quiet. Travis Stoll was never quiet like this. If he wasn’t making sound, it was because he was sneaking around, or scheming, or thinking of some sly joke that he didn’t say out loud but didn’t try to keep off his face. 

This was something else. This was the same sullen stillness that had fallen over half the camp, and she hated how it looked on him.

Katie exhaled, shakily. 

She must have looked really miserable, because he took pity on her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him until they were sitting with their sides pressed together.

“I don’t think you’re a spy,” she said, cheerlessly.

“I know.”

For a moment, they just sat there together, staring at the moonlit ripples on the lake.

“You know,” Travis said finally. “If nothing else works, I think you could probably just yell at the Titans. They’d be so scared they’d go back to the great beyond all on their own.” A crooked smile twitched at his lips. “Maybe then you’d stop yelling at  _ me _ .”

A laugh ghosted out of Katie’s mouth. “You usually deserve it.”

“Never.”

Katie smiled at him, though it faded quickly. “At this rate, we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

Travis nodded solemnly. “Yeah. But I like my odds a little better if I’ve got you on my team.”

Katie closed her hand into a fist and offered it out to him. “Here’s to a good team, then.”

He smiled, their fists bumped, and for just a second, the world was a little less scary.

(based on [this post](https://blackjacktheboss.tumblr.com/post/175164823061/do-you-hc-tratie-as-being-together-or-at-least) on tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @katiegardener


End file.
